love, Death, and Vengence
by miss sophie potter
Summary: When Bill's daughter Victoire is born, Bill and Fleur make Ron and Hermione godparents.Bill and Fleur are killed. Note:This summary only goes for the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeful Acts

13 November, 2000

Ron Weasley was in the St. Mungo's waiting room, waiting for news on his eldest brother's, Bill, wife and child. Fleur Delacour- Weasley had gone into labor about 17 hours ago. He had gotten the rest of the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda (Andy, later in the story), and Teddy about an 1 ½ ago.

Around three minutes later, Bill came flying out of the delivery room, shouting, "It's a girl! We've named her Victoire Anne Weasley. Victoire means victory in French. it's in honor of winning the war. Ron, Hermione, would you two do Fleur and myself the honor of being Victoire's godparents?"

"Of course we would." Hermione said smiling. She knew Ron would have answered the same, had he not fainted.

28 November, 2000

Ron was pacing in his living room. Not 6 feet away, his wife, Hermione, held their 15-day-old goddaughter, Victoire. Bill and Fleur had been discovered nearly dead at Shell Cottage no less than 2 hours ago. At the time, Ron and Hermione had had Victoire, so she was safe. "I can't believe this, Hermione. I mean, who would attack Bill or Fleur? We've got all the death eaters."

"I don't know, Ron. But we've got to be thankful that we had Victoire today. Whoever attacked them would have killed her automatically." Ron then mumbled something incomprehensible. "What did you say, Ron?" Her tone was concerned, worried.

"We didn't get Dolohov, Hermione. He got away, and it was Bill and Fleur who almost got him." Just the, an owl flew through the open window. Ron paled immediately upon reading it. "We've got to go, Hermione, it's from mum."

After quickly getting Victoire's bag, they left for the hospital. When they got there, they found the family almost immediately.

Molly came over, sobbing. "They're gone.", she whispered. Ron was shocked. How could anyone kill someone who had only tried to make the world a better place.


	2. 18 Years Later

18 Years Later

Grinning despite himself, Ron walked over to his niece. She had grown up a happy girl, despite having no biological parents. "Ready my dear and beautiful niece who will be a widow if Teddy hurts her?" Ron made a weak attempt at humor. His only thoughts at the moment were that this should be Bill getting ready to walk Victoire down the aisle, not him.

"Uncle Ron, this is my day, please don't make me hurt you." Victoire said in an exasperated voice. Ron merely smiled as he began to walk her down the aisle. When they reached the alter, he shook Teddy's hand in a "hurt-her-and-you-die" manner. He hugged Victoire and sat down. When he finally stopped crying, Victoire and Teddy were giving each other the traditional kiss.

The reception had been going on for about three hours when the hooded group of people walked in.

"Hello, please present your invitations, and you can join us in this celebration." The girl couldn't have been older than 10.

One of the figures spoke, "We must lower our hoods." he said. The group did as directed. This didn't appear to be a good choice however. The girl seemed to know them. She screamed. _Loud. _

"_Lily Nymphadora Potter, what have I told you about yelling?!" it was Harry. That meant this girl was his daughter. James felt himself smile at the two. _

"_Sorry dad, guess it is every day that the dead walk, talk, and breath." she responded rather sarcastically. Harry's eyes found them and he suddenly appeared not to be breathing. Then, a young woman in a white dress started shaking him._

"_What?" he asked, obviously startled _

"_Sorry Uncle Harry, didn't look like you were breathing."_

"_That's okay. Say, go find that husband of yours." Moments later, she returned with Teddy. His son was married to a Weasley. Remus could hardly believe it. _

_A little ways away, Ron was talking to Hermione. "Look, there's been an anonymous tip off about Dolohov. He's at Shell Cottage. I'm going after him weather you like it or not. No you can't come, are you crazy?"_

_Ron, please don't go, your two children need you. I need you. Please, Ron, stay!" He left, though, after kissing her passionately one last time._


	3. Chapter 3

No!!

Ron had left. That was all that ran through Hermione's mind as she got cake. With or with out their loved one's returned, if Ron died, she'd be lost.

Dolohov laughed as Ron attempted to bring him down without killing him. The jet of green light flew towards him, so he decided to avenge his long fallen master. His last words were "Sectumsempra!"

Remus and everyone of age went towards the broken remains of Shell Cottage. Dobby's grave was the only thing to not have changed too much. The old house was in shambles and appeared to be falling apart. The group entered the cottage. Hermione shrieked at the site before them. Ron lay dead in a puddle of blood, Dolohov just five feet away, taken down by the killing curse.

The Funeral

She was at Ron's funeral. That was all that ran through Hermione's mind as she sat down. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. Even with Harry's parents, Sirius, Mad-eye, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Snape back, she felt life was pointless.

Damn! Snape was looking right at her. Suddenly she remembered Snape's ability to read minds. He was going to tell Victoire.

"Aunt Hermione, please tell me you aren't thinking about suicide!" Victoire was practically pleading with her. She couldn't take another death so soon.

"No, love, I'm not. Where would get an idea like that?" she replied.

"Snape said he read your mind. Said you were thinking that life was pointless." Victoire said with what was clearly disgusted.

Hermione didn't hear the service. She didn't hear the speeches made by Harry, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy or Ginny. All she heard was Severus's gentle voice, telling her she'd be okay. And she believed him.


	4. After The Funeral

After the Funeral

Three long months had passed since they had buried Ron. Severus-as she had started calling him out of growing trust and respect- had kept his "promise" of everything being okay. However okay- according to Ginny, Tonks, Lily(1), or Victoire- didn't constitute as letting Hermione quit her job and drinking her life away. 

Hermione looked at the calendar. Saturday. That meant they were going out tonight. After Ron had died, the lot of them- Lily I, James I, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Teddy, Victoire Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Hermione- would go out on Saturday nights drink and discuss old times. She enjoyed it because it was the one night she could drink a lot without getting berated for it. On one occasion, and just one, it had just been Hermione and Severus. 

Hermione started as the phone rang. She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hermy!"

" Go away Harry, I'm not in the mood for your jokes regarding Gwrap."

"This isn't Harry."

"Who is it then?"

"Why it's everyone's favorite marauder of course!" 

She smiled. 'Trust Sirius to think like that.' she thought. " Oh hey Remus, how's doing?" Hermione said, deciding to have a bit of fun. 

"It's not Moony, it's Padfoot!!"

"I know that, I was just messing, geez, no need to get defensive! What's up?"

"We- as in the marauders- were wondering if we could expect the lovely Hermy's presence at the Hog's Head tonight."

"Nope." 'Good Hermione, keep it simple, don't let him see your weakness.' she thought encouragingly.

"Fine" he said in a dangerously pleasant voice, " oi, Moony, Prongs, time to engage in operation "Annoy Hermy Until She Come Out of Her House"!"

"You wouldn't!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh yes, I would!"

"_Fine!_"


	5. In the Bar, and Forgetting the Kids

A/N: I don't own anything. I never will. This goes for all chapters before and after this. And as for why the last chapter, it only took so long because we have been worried about my Aunt, who just had surgery to remove cancerous cells. Also, my dad and step-mom are having problems, so any delayed updates will happen because of that. If you're reading my story, "New Vampires" I don't know if I should continue it. Please read it and let me know!! And now….. To the story! Oh, and there is SOME mention of alcohol abuse in this chapter. Oh, and this story is NOT Snape/ Hermione. I had my friend criticize me for that, so you ought to know.

In the Bar, and Forgetting the Kids.

About two-and-a half Hermione was glad she had come. 'Hey! Hey, Hermy- wait, why do Sirius and Harry call you that?'

Hermione looked at Percy strangely. When Fred had died, he had started to loosen up. He became a fun person, especially when drunk. 'Well in my 5th year, Harry, Ronnikins and I had to look after Hagrid's giant half-brother, Gwrap. He called me Hermy, 'cause my name was too long. And from there it kinda stuck.'

Fred was gaping at Hermione. Hermione hardly ever talked about the war. Hell, she never talked about Ron either, so she was definitely trashed. Fred felt himself getting worried. Hermione spent way too much time with Snape. She was a funny drunk. While everyone else's names were said with a slight slur, Severus Snape became 'Sevvie-Poo'.

Teddy and Victoire stood up. 'We're taking her to our house, all of you come over, we need to discuss her uh friendship with Snape.' With Victoire's words ringing in his ears made to leave the pub with Ginny. There was a sound of movement, so he turned back around. Snape had risen, and opened his mouth to say he would take Hermione to his house. However, Victoire shot him down with a famous 'Molly Weasley Glare'. Snape sat down looking slightly freighted when Victoire made to draw he wand. Harry knew Snape wasn't coming over for the discussion.

--

Hermione groaned as she finally woke up. She looked around, squinting. This wasn't her room, let alone her house. Rising slowly, she went downstairs, wand at the ready. The amount of people there made her gasp.

'And sleeping beauty finally awakes!'

'Sirius, leave her alone, she probably has a hangover from hell right now.' Victoire chaisted Sirius lightly, but in all truth, she wasn't feeling too great herself.

'How trashed was I? I really don't remember.'

'Trashed enough to sleep until five in the evening.' Again, it was Sirius who answered her.

'Aunt Hermione, the kids are at Andy's house. I think you should go check on them.'

'Oh damn! How could I forget my own kids were somewhere?! I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay.'

Hermione ran up the stairs to Andy's house as fast as she could after apparating. Rose answered the door when she knocked. 'We're not going home. Ted's already got our stuff.' Hermione got one last death glare from her daughter, before the door slammed in her face.

She went to Severus' house, completely forgetting about Victoire and the others. When she got there she had him give her the strongest Firewhiskey he had. Fifteen bottles, and seven hours later, she heard angry voices in the Parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but you need to know something: I broke my hand, so it isn't very likely that I will update. I may or may not update. I'll try, I swear, but it isn't likely. I'm very sorry, but I can't help my clumsiness and the fact that the wall was a little too close to the door frame and my hand slapped between the two rather hard….again, sorry. I swear, when I heal I will make up for it….please, please forgive me.**


End file.
